A Lord's Second Chance
by Rivendell Elf Arien
Summary: A look through Elrond's life after he is given a second chance at love. One-shots about Lord Elrond/OC. Ratings differ depending on the story! K.K .T.M(maybe).
1. Sleepless in Imladris

_These are just a series of one-shots between my OC, Arassiel, and Lord Elrond. I own nothing but Arassiel._

_ Oh and I know he was married to Celebrian but I decided to change it up. I was thinking she may have faded and in this he would be given a second chance at love, so Arwen and the twins still exist! Hope you enjoy!_

…

Arassiel walked into her husband's chamber and shook her head; Lord Elrond sat at his oak desk, arms supporting his head as he slept. Silently she crept behind his chair and placed her hands gently on his shoulders. She smiled and rolled her green eyes when he did not rouse, and started kneading the knots that had accumulated in his shoulders. Her smile grew at the light moan that left the sleeping man's mouth; she knew that he needed a small break what with the ring being found and all.

Her skilled hands worked the last knot out and moved to gently stroke the side of his face. Arassiel gasped slightly as his hand shot out and grabbed hers, keeping it on his face. Her lips quirked upward forming a small, loving smile, "Melamin…have you been awake this whole time?" Her thumb moved in calming circles on the smooth skin. He nodded, letting a content sigh escape, before grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"Aye, I am afraid I deceived you melamin." He kissed her lovingly again, this time on her wrist, earning a light gasp from the lady. He pulled her gently, placing her in his lap; his fingers started running through her long ebony tresses. Arassiel smiled at him, then closed her eyes; thoroughly enjoying the feeling of his fingers running through her hair. He watched her for a few moments, "I am sorry if it seems I am neglecting you. That is never my intention." He pressed his lips against her forehead, smiling at her confused expression.

"Heruamin, whatever do you mean?" She did not understand what would make him think she was feeling 'neglected.' She knew he had a very powerful job, and with that power came responsibility; and she was okay with that. "You are a Lord to your people, then a father to your children, THEN a husband and lover to me. I would never expect it in any other order." She trailed a slender ivory finger down his cheek.

A warm smiled found its way onto his lips and he wondered how he had been so lucky to fall in love again; especially with a creature as selfless as Arassiel. He pulled her in for a deep kiss, he was lucky indeed.


	2. The New Start

He walked out onto the balcony and drew in a deep breath; the party was far too crowded for his liking. Elrond looked up at the moon with a sad expression, "Celebrian…" He whispered, wondering if his late wife could hear him. He let out a depressed sigh and placed his head in his hands; had it not been for Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir, he might have just faded with his wife. Sometimes he would think selfishly, wishing he had faded alongside his wife, but he knew better…He knew there was a reason he did not fade that day.

Lord Elrond was oblivious to the figure standing in the garden just beneath the balcony, taking in the beauty of the blossoms in the moonlight; but Lady Galadriel was not. The Lady of the Wood approached the Lord of Imladris and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know you miss her…We all do." She turned her pale face upon the moon and let its rays caress her ageless face, "Elrond Peredhil…Do you want to know the reason you did not pass?" Her icy blue eyes locked onto his. Elrond simply nodded, too entranced to speak.

Galadriel smiled down at the garden, "The Valar looked upon you that day and realized you did not truly have a chance at love." She paused and her eyes met his again, "They decided to give you a second chance." She motioned toward the enchanting elleth who was sitting on the bench below. He stared at her for a few moments before following her gaze into the garden. He inhaled sharply; the woman in the garden was absolutely…enticing. Her pale skin was glowing underneath the moonlight, and her onyx hair was blowing gently in the wind. All his breath left him as his blue eyes clashed with her forest green ones.

He felt his eyes wandering lower, following her long slender neck. His eyes had just made it to the tops of her clothed breasts when he remembered that the grandmother of his children was beside him. "Who is she?" His jaw twitched at the sound of his hoarse voice.

The Lady seemed unfazed by his…improper attitude and simply smiled, "If you want to know…why don't you just ask her?" She picked up the bottoms of her white gown and made her way back inside, leaving Elrond. The elf looked back down toward the elleth and almost moaned as he met her piercing gaze. His legs started moving toward the doors without even thinking about it; he had to see her, touch her.

He stopped a few feet away from her, unsure of how to approach her. "Lord Elrond." Her voice caressed his ears, causing him to shiver involuntarily. Elrond watched as the maiden bowed slightly, allowing him a short view of her cleavage. He internally groaned, embarrassed by his naughty thoughts. He quickly snapped out of them as she came closer to him, bringing the smell of jasmines and tea with her. Taking a deep breath, he tried to engrain the smell into his memory. He gazed upon her face, amazed at her beauty, "What is your name lirimaer?"

She smiled up at him shyly, "Arassiel, my Lord. I hail from Lothlorien." He noticed that she held her head downwards, a sign of submission. He placed a gentle finger under her chin and lifted her face to look at him, "Arassiel." He murmured to himself, "A lovely name for a lovely creature." He removed his hand from her face and held his arm out to her, "Would you like a tour of the garden, Arassiel?" She smiled at him, linking her arm with his, "Of course my Lord."


	3. Gi melin

Arassiel spread the soft woven blanket over the hard ground. Elrond and the twins were training all day, so that left her and Arwen to have a nice girl's day out. She smiled down at the dark haired princess who was picking wildflowers at the bottom of the hill. Arassiel had been relieved when Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir did not seem to mind the thought of their father getting remarried; in fact they had seemed rather happy. The raven haired queen put the basket of food down gently on top the blanket, moving toward the edge of the hill to watch the small elleth. Arwen plucked each flower daintily, almost as if the flower would break if she did not handle it gently. "Arwen!" Arassiel called out, beckoning the girl over to the picnic.

The girl grinned and raced up the hill, being careful not to smash the precious bouquet. "Ara, Ara!" Arwen stopped in front of the taller woman, smiling at her as she held out the flowers, "Look at the pretty flowers I picked out for Ada!" The princess' slender pale finger delicately touched a petal, "Do you think he will like them?"

Arassiel smiled down at the girl and cupped her cheek, "Of course he will love them, they came from you." The small girl wrapped her arms around Arassiel's waist, nuzzling into her stomach. The queen held the girl to her for a few moments wondering how she had gotten so lucky to not only have married her love, but gain the love of three beautiful children. "Come lirimaer, let us eat…then we can visit your father and you can give him the flowers."

Arwen nodded and sat the flowers down gently, then hugged Arassiel once more, "Gi melin, nana." Arassiel's breath hitched and her eyes welled slightly with tears.

She placed a soft kiss onto the elleth's hair, "Gi melin, henig."

…

_Lirimaer- Lovely one_

_Gi melin- I love you_

_Ada- Daddy_

_Nana- Mommy_

_Henig- My Daughter_

_I got my translations from Arwen-UndomieldotCOM and Grey-CompanydotORG._


	4. Silver Leaf

Lord Elrond paced the halls of the healing house; anxiety was coursing through his being as his wife's screams filled the building. Elladan placed a hand on his father's shoulder and shared a look with his twin brother, "Ada, she will be alright. Arassiel is strong."

Elrohir stood and guided the Lord to a chair, "Aye, she is a true warrior." The twins both cringed as another heart wrenching scream came from the room of their step mother. Elrond's jaw tensed and his hands pulled slightly at his hair. This was all his fault, he was the reason she was lying on a bed, possibly dying. He ran a hand over his tired face and looked up at the boys. He tried to give them reassuring smiles, but was interrupted by silence.

"Do you hear that?" He asked softly. Everything was silent. No more screams…nothing. His heart dropped into his stomach and he felt ill. Had she passed? Surely she hadn't, he didn't feel any pain. He stared intently at the door, begging his elvish hearing to pick up a sound. The door opened suddenly, revealing Arwen covered in blood.

"Ada…" She said softly, no emotion on her beautiful face. He stared at her, begging for confirmation. The princess smiled and turned, taking a blanket from another healer, "She was breeched, that is why Nana was screaming." She held out the tiny bundle to her father who took it carefully. He looked down at the tiny infant in his arms and marveled how much she looked like Arassiel, only she had his dark brown hair.

He watched the infant for a moment longer then looked back up at his eldest daughter, "Is she okay?" His stomach clenched as he remembered Arwen saying that the infant had been breech. He sighed in relief as Arwen nodded and moved out of the doorway so he could enter. Arassiel's eyes were closed and sweat drenched her forehead and birthing gown. He shifted the infant into one arm and used his free hand to wipe some of the grime off her ivory skin. Her forest eyes opened and looked up at him tiredly, "I want to name her Celeblessil." She stated firmly even though she was weak.

Elrond looked at her shocked, "Celeblessil…but that sounds like…" His eyes softened as he realized that the name was similar to his first wife's. "Celeblessil…" He murmured rubbing a finger over the infant's soft cheek, "Silver leaf." He kissed Arassiel's forehead and smiled as she started drifting off into a deep slumber, her eyes glossing over. "My deer and my silver leaf."

…

_Arassiel: Deer (aras) Daughter of/girl (iell)_

_Celeblessil: Silver Leaf (Celeb lass) Female (il)_

_Found the names at ElfdotNamegeneratorfundotCOM_


	5. The Greenleaf and the Silver Leaf

Arassiel, Lady of Imladris, had bore Elrond two more children after Celeblessil was born; twins Arien and Arion, whom were a few weeks shy of being 100 years. Elrond's older children Elladan and Elrohir had married many winters ago and now had their own children. Arwen had three children with Aragorn before her passing at the ripe mortal age of 112.

One can see why he wanted to preserve the young ages of his last three. One may also see why the Lord was not happy when he found out the Prince of Mirkwood had taken a shining to his young silver leaf.

Elrond watched from the balcony, the same balcony he had first laid eyes on his Arassiel, as his daughter and Legolas walked through the gardens. He frowned as the prince said something that caused Celeblessil's musical laughter to float to his ears. He liked the prince just fine, he was a great diplomat, a strong fighter, and a very handsome ellon…but he did not like the growing relationship the prince had with his daughter.

Elrond did not notice when Arassiel walked beside him and watched the two as well. Her smile grew fond, "Looks familiar, does it not melamin?" She laughed lightly as he jumped and looked at her, surprise evident in his face.

The Lord of Rivendell frowned at his wife, "What do you mean?" He looked back down at his daughter who was now sitting on a bench too close to the prince.

Arassiel's smile grew, "They remind me of us when we first started courting." She placed her hand on his cheek and turned him toward her, "She was bound to find her match sometime, heruamin… I am just glad that her love will reside with somebody as loyal and noble as Legolas." Placing a sweet kiss on his cheek, Arassiel made her way inside to give the prince and princess privacy.

Elrond's eyes found their way back to his daughter. He let out a sigh, Arassiel was right; Legolas was a better match for Celeblessil than any. He smiled sadly and turned toward the door, it was time to let his little silver leaf grow.


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

_**Author's Note!**_

_ Hello readers! I just wanted to post this as a warning to my younger/innocent readers. My next chapter will be RATED M. There will be sex and maybe some language involved so please skip chapter 7 if you do NOT want to warp your mind with Elrassiel smut…but if you do then please enjoy it!_

_Thanks for reading!_


	7. RATED M

**WARNING: THIS IS RATED M!** _I really hope you guys are enjoying this!_

_I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT ARASSIEL. _

…_.._

Arassiel dropped the robe that concealed her naked body. The faint moonlight illuminated her porcelain skin as she sank into the sweet smelling water. She let out a low moan as the warmth enveloped her body; she had not had time to really savor a bath in a while. She sank underneath the water and started scrubbing her ebony locks. She popped her head back out and took in a deep breath, only to gasp as two strong arms wrapped around her just underneath her breasts. Arassiel turned to face her love, wrapping her arms around his neck pressing her naked body against his.

"You should know better than to frighten a lady, my lord." She said playfully, running her fingers through his silky hair. Her lips trailed up his collarbone, kissing and sucking the supple skin. She stopped at his sensitive spot right beside his Adam's apple and bit him gently, earning a groan of approval from her lover.

Her hands continued rubbing his scalp as her mouth was captured by his, "I apologize my lady, my intentions had not been to frighten you." He sucked in a breath as her finger toyed with the tip of his ear, "Mmm, my lady if you keep doing that things might escalate." He whispered his voiced lower and huskier than normal.

Arassiel's taunting smile met his hooded eyes, "Keep doing what?" She played innocent as one of her hands, the other still massage his ear, started trailing down his chest, stopping only briefly to toy with his nipples. Her pale hand ventured lower and lower until she stopped right above his semi erect member. His blue eyes pleaded with her to touch him and she complied wrapping her slender hand around his largeness. Elrond let out a moan as she started pumping his aching cock.

He brought his hand down in between her legs, his expert fingers finding her bundle of nerves instantly. He rubbed her slowly at first before picking up speed, causing Arassiel to moan and grind against his hand. His head dropped to her shoulder as he felt his balls tighten, signaling his beckoning orgasm, "Melamin," He panted, "tampa. I want to be inside you." Elrond pulled his hand from her heat and pulled her legs around him, the tip of his cock teasing her entrance.

Arassiel whimpered and tried to buck her hips into his, but his hands held her hips back. "Iqista." She begged. He entered her quickly, unable to hold back anymore, and they threw their heads back at the pleasure that coursed through their beings. She dug her nails into his shoulders as she rode him, sending a jolt through the Lord's body. He gripped her hips tighter as he picked up his pace, slamming into her as the feeling of his impending orgasm became stronger.

Blinding white light was all Arassiel was able to see as they both climaxed. She put her forehead against his and smiled tiredly, "Amin mela lle." Elrond smiled back at his wife and kissed her tenderly, "Amin mela lle."

**Melamin- My Love**

**Tampa- Stop**

**Iqista- Please**

**Amin mela lle- I love you**


End file.
